I do
by Katetodd4eva
Summary: It was to be an event they, and anyone present would never forget.


A/N:Again, this is one of those stories that just wouldnt get out of my head until I wrote it down. Not much plot, but I thought it was cute.

Gibbs waltzed into Abby's lab, having a quick look around before finally making his way over to her.

"Hi Gibbs, you looking for something or someone?" she asked after she watched him. He stood close to her so he could speak lowly and have her still hear him.

"I need your help" he says, looking her computer screen.

"With what? And why are we whispering?" she matched his volume. He looked down at her with a small smile, looked over his shoulder to make sure no one had snuck up on them.

"It's time to ask the question" he is no longer whispering, and even though he is still not looking at her, he can feel the grin on her face.

"Oh my god, it's about time" she hugged him tight, almost squeezing the last breath from his body.

"Abs" he squeaked out, making her release her hold.

"Okay, well I have this really good idea, but only if you want to because it is kind of crazy and out there" she warned him. Gibbs nodded, finally looking at her.

"She needs crazy and out there" he told her and she grinned, turned to her computer and typed away and he watched as went through different web pages before finally stopping on one.

"You take her here. I have some pull with one of the members and can organise everything. All you need to do is give her the tickets and make sure you are there on time and do not forget the ring" Abby said with a triumphant smile. Gibbs stood staring the screen. He knew the name and he knew that she loved them. He had caught her many times singing their songs in the shower or while she was cooking. After some thought he turned to look at Abby.

"How do you have pull with Fleetwood Mac?" he asked and her grin only grew wider.

"That is for me to know, and you to never find out. Now, let's get the tickets and you mister, have to go inform your girlfriend that she has a show to go to" Abby said bouncing on her feet excitedly.

Gibbs smiled and sighed, he knew there was no getting out of this. He had to admit it was a crazy, out there plan. One that they would never forget.

They followed the usher to their seats, and the closer they got to the front of the stage, the brighter her face got.

"Just here" the usher indicated the two seats on the end, four rows back from the stage.

"Oh my god" she squealed as she took her seat, Gibbs sitting down next to her.

"I did good?" he asked with a grin. She nodded and turned to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"You did amazing. I still can't believe you got us tickets" she said sitting back, taking her phone out and taking a picture of the stage. Just wait until she told Abby how close they were.

Gibbs smiled as he watched her, his hand going to his jacket pocket to make sure that the small box was still there.

"Hey, want a drink?" he asked, feeling the need to get some air. She turned to him and nodded.

"Sure, do you want me to come with you?" she asked. He shook his head, kissed her cheek and stood.

"Be right back" he made his way back down the aisle to the main foyer, he stood off to the side and took out the small box and opened it, making sure the ring was still in there. With a sigh he closed the box, put it back in his pocket and headed to the bar.

Grabbing two drinks and a bottle of water, he headed back to their seats.

"Here you go" he handed her a drink as he took a sip of his own. She took it with a smile, her hand resting on his thigh.

The longer they waited, the more his nerves were getting the best of him. He always thought he would never get married again. It all changed when she walked into his life. With her big brown eyes, sweet smile, her ability to render him entirely speechless with just a look or a touch. The way she says his name, the fact she can read him better than anyone else ever has, well except for Shannon.

"I love you" she heard him say, taking him out of his thoughts. He turned to look at her and gave her a small smile, leaned in and kissed her cheek again, just as the lights went out and music started to pump through the speakers above them.

Suddenly the nerves were gone and a feeling of excitement welled within him, especially as he watched the emotions on her face as she watched her dream come true.

"Alright, I think it's time we got a little romantic don't you" Stevie Nicks announces, looking to the other members of her band.

"I think we need a little help" Neil Finn, the special guest guitarist and vocalist agrees as he looks out into the crowd. There is a sudden spotlight that goes out onto the crowd.

Gibbs watched her as she tries to see who it lands on, and then the surprise when she realises it lands on them.

"Oh my god" she says tugging on his arm.

"Yes honey, you two come on up here" Stevie calls them up as the crowd goes crazy. There is a security guard by their side immediately showing them the way to get up on the stage. Gibbs has to try and calm his breathing with every step that takes him closer to the stage.

He follows her up and greets the members.

"Hi, what's your names?" Stevie asks standing next to a very excited Kate and a nervous Gibbs.

"Kate and my partner Jethro" she can't help but answer for both of them.

"Handsome man you got yourself there" Stevie agrees as she looks at Gibbs. He gives her a small smile. Kate looks at him grinning and nods.

"Okay, so I was hoping you would help us get ready for our next song. You know I do right?" she asks and Kate nods enthusiastically.

"I think Christine here needs a little help" she looks at her other band member behind the keyboard, while holding her own microphone out to Kate. Her eyes lit up as she looked back at Gibbs, who just smiled and nodded at her for her to go ahead.

Kate looked over at Christine, waiting for her cue. The blonde smiled and starting playing the keyboard.

"And you showed me the light. And I do, I do. I love you for what you are. Well this heart of mine  
I know it so well" they harmonised, amazing the stadium that this random woman up on stage could actually sing. They cheered and clapped, making Kate get a little embarrassed. The whole band clapped, also a little surprised at how well she had done.

"Wow, I think we found our next member" Stevie said taking back the microphone. Kate turned and hugged Gibbs, still not believing what was happening to her.

Neil, still with his Guitar slung over his shoulder, walked over to the couple.

"Now, this would be the perfect time for it" he says to Gibbs, Kate hears him and looks at him a little confused. Gibbs lets her go, hand going into his jacket pocket as he takes a deep breath and gets down on one knee. Kate gasps, standing there staring at him, while the crowd goes crazy.

"Katie, will you marry me?" he asks in the strongest voice he can muster, while in front of this band and crowd. Kate still just staring at him, tears in her eyes, finally nods.

"Sorry, was that a yes?" Stevie asks and Kate looks at her.

"Yes" she says happily. Gibbs grins, gets up and wraps him arms around her. She buries her head in his neck. They were broken up by Stevie who couldn't wait to congratulate the happy couple.

"Let's hear it for the happy couple" Neil said, getting a huge roar from the crowd.

As they made their way off the stage, they were congratulated by the rest of the band, and then by total strangers as they made their way back to their seats. Once their Kate turned to him, the biggest smile on her face.

"I love you" she had to yell over the music, but he heard her. He smiled and pulled her to him.

"Love you too" he said into her ear. She pulled back and kissed him deeply. This was certainly a moment neither one of them would forget.

Kate and Gibbs couldn't stop smiling as they waited for the elevator to stop on their floor. Their hands brushed together, causing them to smile even more. Once the metal box stopped and the doors opened, they followed each other out and headed for the squad room.

Kate was the first one to see them, all standing around Tony's desk. Abby, McGee, Ducky and Tony were clearly waiting for their arrival.

"Good Morning" Kate greeted as she stopped just near them, Gibbs stopping just behind her.

Abby was the first one to turn around, and there was no mistaking the grin on her face.

"Good Morning guys. So how was your night? Did you enjoy the concert?" she asked all at once, not really letting them answer. Kate smiled and look at Gibbs, then back at Abby and the others.

"It was" she paused trying to find the right words, and when she couldn't she just held out her left hand, where the beautiful diamond ring now sat on her finger.

"How about I just let this do the talking" she said with a grin. Abby squealed as she grabbed Kate's hand to inspect the ring.

"Oh my god it's gorgeous. Gibbs you did good" she couldn't take her eyes off it.

"Congratulations guys" McGee said coming over and hugging Kate and shaking Gibbs' hand. He was then followed by Ducky and Tony.

"So does this mean you will be Caitlin Gibbs? Or are you keeping Todd?" Tony asked. Kate looked at Gibbs.

"We haven't really talked about it yet. I would like to be Mrs Gibbs" she said as she kept looking at him. Gibbs just smiled and nodded.

"We can talk about it later" he agreed and moved to head towards his desk.

Kate turned her attention back to Abby.

"I believe I have you to thank for organising everything?" she said and Abby shrugged.

"Well it wasn't just me. Gibbs did buy the tickets. I just organised getting you up on stage for the proposal" she grinned as she looked over at Gibbs.

"Well thank you Abby. It was a dream come true. Stevie even got me to sing with Christine" Kate said as she recalled the memory.

"You are very welcome" Abby hugged her tight.

"Now, let's get this wedding planned" she said excitedly. If anyone else was more excited then Kate and Gibbs to get married, it was certainly Abby.


End file.
